The instant invention relates generally to game and more specifically it relates to a music composition method which provides a plurality of playing cubes having color-coded indicia thereon for the purpose of communicating musical concepts (namely the structure and relationship between the musical chords belonging to a musical key) and are used to compose cast sequences of chord progressions with the aid of a color-coded apparatus that coordinates the placement of said playing cubes.